The Rosewood Liars
by GleeFictions
Summary: Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria have troubles. A/N:First fic ever. So.. It's gonna be weird. Lol
1. Chapter 1

_Dear, Emily,_

_Not all the girls are pretty. Only the ones who are dead. -A_

I find this note on my dresser. Quickly, I pick up my Phone and call Hanna. "Hanna," I start. "Hey, Em, What's up?"

"I got.. a note from A," I breathe out.

"You did? What does it say?" She asks, seemingly worried. "Well.. 'Dear, Emily, Not all girls are pretty. Only the ones who are dead. -A'.. I'm scared, Hanna," I say softly.

"Only the ones who are dead.. Omigosh.." Hanna starts hyperventalating. "Hanna? What's wrong?"

"Th-That was an idea for Ali and I's report on wombats.. B-But, no one but me and her actually heard about that.." She says, her voice cracking.

"Omigosh, how does A know all these things?"

_I just do,_ I hear in my head. "Wha-?" I turn around and-

**A/N: Really short and bad.. But it's my first story. So.. Please review and stuff.  
:)**


	2. The Stuttering Girl

I, Emily Fields, have been raped. By who? No idea. And it just so happened to be a violent rape. I find myself on my floor, dried blood on my floor. I know my mom isn't here so I don't bother to call for her. All I do is pick up my phone and select 'Hanna :)'

"My gosh-What happened?! You just cut off last night!" Hanna yells into my ear. My head is spinning so it's hard to hear her. "H-Hanna. . I've been. . R-. ." The blood is flowing from my head, right arm, and left leg again.  
"Yeah?" Hanna urges me to speak. "I-I h-have. . Be-been. . R-r-ra-ped. ." I stutter out. "What? Raped?!" Hanna yells into my ear. "Y-yeah. ." I add. "I'm coming over, like, now!" Hanna yells into the phone, hanging up. _Too late._ I black out.

"Emily!" A worried voice screams. "Wake up! Are you okay?. ." It asks. "Y-ur-ur. ." I stutter. "Emily. ." Hanna looks into my eyes. When I open my eyes more, I see Hanna isn't alone. .

She has Spencer and Aria with her. "Are you okay?" Spencer asks, putting my hair behind my ear. "Y-y. ." I start. "N-no. ."

"Oh, gosh!"

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna pick me up and carry me to Spencer's car, setting me in the backseat gently. Spencer gets into the drivers seat, with Aria flowing into the passengers. Hanna sits next to me, whispering soothing words, to keep me calm.


	3. The Hospital

_"Emily,"_

_"Em,"_

_"Em?"_

_"Emily?"_

"Uhh. . ." I groan out. "W-what?"  
"Are you okay?" Hanna asks, softly. "F-fine. . Other than being raped. . ."

"Yeah. . ." Hanna shakes her head. "I. . . Know. . . Who raped you. . ." Hanna frowns. "Yeah? Wh-ho?" I start off. ". . . A. . ." Silence floods the room. Spencer straightens her back.

"Umm, I'd love to stay . . . B-but. . . Ezra texted. . Sorry, Em . ." Aria says, definately uncomfortable. "Wh-?" Hanna starts but I interrupt. "N-no. . It's okay. . Go. ." I fake a smile.

"Alright. . Thanks. ." Aria says, picking up her bag, rushing out.

_I can't believe she'd abandon me. . Aria, even? Why though? _I snap out of my thoughts.

"Please, exit, ma'am," the nurse urges. "No, I don't want to." Hanna says. "Han, let's go. . Em's gonna be fine. ." Spencer tries to pull Hanna out. "No!" Hanna yells, letting go of Spencer. "I am staying. So, do whatever. I'm staying."

"Hanna, you can go. ." I say. "What? Do you _want _me to?" Hanna asks, turning towards me. "Well. . _No._ But, you have to go. ." I say softly. "Okay, fine." She says, wiping a quick tear, walking out with Spencer.

_I'm sorry, _I mouth. I get _I understand _in return. I fake yet another smile.

"How is she?" Comes in my mom. "Fine. ." The nurse starts, pulling her out. "She needs. . _Surgery._" The nurse looks down.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. She got. . _Violently _raped." The nurse looks up.

I pick up a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear, Hanna,_

_Thanks for trying to stay. . But you didn't need to. I'm fine. . I just need. . Surgery. It's gonna be hard, but I'll be okay. I'll be great, actually. Please don't be mad/sad. It'll be okay, understand? I'm fine. _

_Love, Emily :)_

"Mom?" I call out.  
"Yes honey?" My mom says, coming into the room. "Hand this to Hanna." I say, crumpling up the paper, handing it to her.

"Well, alright, honey," Mom says, walking out. "Hanna?" I hear and a mumbled conversation.

After 5 minutes, mom comes back, with the note.

_Dear, Hanna,_

_Thanks for trying to stay. . But you didn't need to. I'm fine. . I just need. . Surgery. It's gonna be hard, but I'll be okay. I'll be great, actually. Please don't be mad/sad. It'll be okay, understand? I'm fine. _

_Love, Emily :)_

_I'm just scared, you know? I don't want you hurting. I care about you, Em. You're my best friend. . Understand? _

_-Hanna_

_Well, yeah. . I guess. But, I don't need you fighting to help me. . It stresses me out. . And all I need right now is more stress, right?_

_Love, Emily_

_Well, no. . Guess not. . But. . _

_Yeah, so. ._


End file.
